Together Forever, For Better or Worse
by animeloverangels
Summary: Kanata and Miyu gets sucked into a book... But wait... Christine's also here! Who knows what will happen? Will they go out of the book safely?
1. The Paradise and The Nightmare

**Summary: Kanata and Miyu gets sucked into a book... But wait... Christine's also here! Who knows what will happen? Will they go out of the book safely?**

**Some characters may be OOC… Please bear with it since it's our first fic.**

**Disclaimer: NO NO NO! WE DO NOT OWN DAA DAA DAA! DEAL WITH IT!**

**Read and review please. Flames are accepted but please go easy on it…**

**Together Forever, For Better For Worse**

**Chapter One: The Paradise and The Nightmare**

**Miyu opened her eyes, squinting a bit to adjust to the light. When she looked around her...**

**"Where the heck am I?" She asked frantically, that is, before…**

**She slipped and fell from a cliff.**

"**AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

**Miyu screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping that someone might hear…**

**A hand caught hers just in time before she could slip any farther.**

"**Just hang on, Miyu!" A boy said.**

"**_Miyu…? Wait… How the heck does that boy know my name?" _Miyu thought to herself.**

**The moment he pulled her up, Miyu hysterically thanked the boy.**

"**Thank you! I wouldn't know what would've happened to me if it wasn't for you…" She said, as tears fell from her eyes.**

**She looked up, surprised to see…**

**Kanata.**

**"Kanata?"**

**Kanata looked at Miyu with great concern in his eyes, "Are you alright?"**

**Miyu hugged Kanata and her eyes threatened to let fall more tears.**

_** Flashback, Saionji Temple **_

_**Miyu and Kanata just finished their breakfast, Kanata headed to a corner to read his manga while Miyu went out to hang the laundry.**_

_**Then, Miyu heard some footsteps from the steps of the temple, "Hmm... I wonder who it is…?"**_

_**Miyu went near the steps and looked down, "Christine?"**_

_**"Ohayo Miyu-chan! I have nothing to do so I decided to come... does it bother you?" Christine happily asked. It looked like she had no intention of being sent away.**_

_**"No... of course not.." Miyu said shook her head. Her big backpack caught her attention but decided to let it go. After all Christine's a bit… well, let's just say an interesting girl.**_

_**Christine beamed at her, "Alright!" **_

_**Christine was about to enter the temple when she saw a floating cat-dog-like creature flying around…**_

_**"Whata-!" Christine said, she looked as though she was about to faint.**_

_**Miyu freaked out, "OH NO... CHRISTINE! THAT'S ... THE NEWEST ROBOT! Yeah that's it! The newest robot developed by NASA." **_

_**Then she pushed Wannya through the open door of the temple.**_

_**Kanata saw Miyu pushing Wannya.**_

"_**What's her problem again!" Kanata asked himself.**_

_**Then, he saw someone behind Miyu, "Oh no..." He whispered to himself.**_

_**Christine got in the living room and made herself comfortable by sitting on the floor. **_

_**Miyu went to the kitchen and started making some tea. But then, she heard someone ring the doorbell, "Who is that again? Ugh!" **_

_**DING! DONG!**_

_**Miyu walked towards the door with an annoyed face, "What is it?" **_

_**She shrieked as she saw the person who rang the doorbell.**_

_**As soon as she opened the door and found herself facing a large alien; it had green eyes, it was really, really scary.**_

"_**M-May I help you?" Miyu asked, both shocked, because she wasn't used to seeing an alien deliver stuff before, and worried that someone might've seen the alien.**_

_**The alien smiled at her, "Here Madam..." **_

_**Miyu looked at what the alien handed her, it was a book...**_

_**The cover of the book was a picture of a fairytale book. Lots of trees, flowers, waterfalls…**_

_**"What will I do with this?" Miyu asked the alien, hoping that he it would give her some answers.**_

_**The alien widened its smile and bid his goodbye then he disappeared into thin air.**_

_**"Hey Kanata, look what the 'person' who doorbelled gave us!" Miyu exclaimed as she handed the book to Kanata. Christine was also there so she got a look at the thing the 'person' gave them.**_

"_**Who gave you the book, Miyu?" Christine asked.**_

_**Miyu sweatdropped as almost forgot that Christine was there. So she just said "Oh... just the postman…" **_

_**Miyu and Kanata opened the book, while Christine looked at the book.**_

_**Then... **_

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**_

_**They got sucked in the book... **_

_**End of Flashback**_

**"Where are we Kanata? Where are we? Ruu-kun! Wannya! They're alone... who knows what will happen to them, Kanata! What will happen to them...?"**

**Then, from afar, a girl with pink hair was staring at them; a black aura was already surrounding her...**

**"AAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**"CHRISTINE!"**

**"HANAKOMACHI!"**

**The couple said, their eyes shot wide on seeing that another human being was also here.**

**Christine started to uproot a big tree near her. **

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

_** Christine's Imagination **_

_**Kanata.. Miyu... hugging each other...**_

_**"Miyu! are you alright?" **_

_**"Oh Kanata, of course I am, I'm always fine when you're there..."**_

_**And after they get themselves out of this world, their marry each other and hug each other forever... (A/N: Don't get freaked out that she knew this was a different world. After all, she IS an interesting girl.)**_

_** End Imagination **_

"**Christine! It's not what you think!" Explained Miyu desperately.**

"**Hanakomachi, just clam down!" Said Kanata.**

**Christine went back to reality. Then she threw the tree down the cliff.**

**"Oh I'm sorry, stupid me! You're cousins, nothing like that should happen right? RIGHT?" Christine questioned.**

**The couple sweatdropped, "Y-Yeah..."**

**"Kanata, where are we?" Miyu continued as she started to gain her energy again to stand up. Kanata below across the cliff, and saw…**

**A sea of trees, at the right side, was a river that leads to a waterfall. **

**It was just like being in a fairytale book. (A/N: Remember the cover?)**

"**It's beautiful!" Said Miyu.**

"**Sugoi!" Exclaimed Christine.**

**Kanata guided Miyu to stand up, Christine also helped.**

**But around them… it was a barren wasteland. Christine uprooted the only tree that was there. **

**Kanata sighed, "Darn it! Why can't we just land there? Why in this waste land?"**

**"Shut up Kanata! At least we landed safely!" Miyu shouted at him, obviously annoyed at his complaint.**

**"Not we ... you didn't land safely remember?" Kanata reminded her.**

"**Oh... right… Thanks for that again, Kanata!" Miyu thanked him, while blushing.**

**Fortunately, Christine didn't seem to notice her blushing. Instead, she got jealous on how Kanata and Miyu were 'getting along'.**

**Christine tried her best to hide her jealousy. Fortunately, she managed to. **

**"Uhm... guys? It's not the time to argue..." She reminded them, and, thankfully, she was able to knock some sense in them.**

**Both Miyu and Kanata calmed down, then looked at the heavenly view again…**

**"Wow, I've never seen something like this before, it's so beautiful, it's like I'm in paradise! What about you, Kanata?" Miyu asked him, her face only inches away from his. **

**Kanata blushed, and then he went farther away from her.**

**Miyu realized this and blushed slightly.**

**Fortunately, Christine failed to notice this as well. (A/N: Christine doesn't seem to be noticing much things... ne?)**

**Kanata smiled at her and gave her a nod, "Now the only problem is... "**

**"HOW CAN WE GO DOWN FROM THIS CLIFF!" Shouted Christine, hoping that she could say something that would please Kanata.**

**"HANAKOMACHI, WILL YOU STOP SHOUTING? IT'S VERY ANNOYING!" Scowled Kanata.**

**But Christine didn't get angry at that. She thought that it was simply his way of showing his affections for her.**

**Kanata looked around and a scary-looking forest caught his attention.**

**He desperately looked for other means of getting down but failed miserably.**

"**Th-That's pointing at the scary-looking forest the only way to get there..." pointing at the beautiful view.**

**Miyu shrieked as she looked at the forest, "Th-there?"**

**Christine noticed that it was the scary-looking forest they were talking about. She started to act as if she is brave so Kanata would like her, but her plan didn't work.**

**Instead, she saw Kanata getting closer to Miyu, giving her a friendly hug and patting her at the back.**

**She tried her best not to get jealous. "Wow! That's a nice cousin hug! You both are truly cousins!" Christine exclaimed loudly to get their attention, unable to keep the hints of sarcasm slipping from her mouth.**

**They broke apart from each other, Kanata smirking while Miyu blushing, though none of them seemed to notice Christine's sarcasm…**

"**So... shall we go cross the scary-looking forest?" Kanata asked the girls, one scared and one... pretending to be brave but doing a very bad job at it.**

**The girls shivered at the thought of going inside that forest, so they didn't answer Kanata.**

**Kanata, after sweatdropping, ignored their shivering and took that as a yes. So, he went inside the forest. He knew the girls would be following him any second now. So, after a few seconds…**

**Miyu was still clutching Kanata's shirt and Christine was holding his arm.**

**It really was a scary place. Bats were flying around, noises can be heard and rats were scurrying around. Not to mention the owls which had very large and… scary eyes.**

**"Kanata! Don't go too far away from me! I'm scared!" Christine shouted.**

**"Man! This is totally different from the paradise we saw outside! It's like... we've entered another world!" Kanata exclaimed.**

**It was already nearing evening as it was getting dark, more noises were heard and the wind was blowing harder than before…**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kanata was shocked, he could still feel Christine holding his arm but not someone clutching his shirt…**

"**MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Kanata shouted.**

**"KANATA! HELP! OVER HERE!" Kanata tried to search where the sound came from, until... it lead him to a deep well, there, he looked down below and saw Miyu, crying. **

**"MIYU!"**

_** To Be Continued **_

**Authors' note: My friend and I made this, we both hope you guys like it! We will try to update Chapter 2 as soon as possible!**


	2. Saving Miyu

**Chapter Two: Saving Miyu…**

_** Flashback **_

_**It was already nearing evening as it was getting dark, more noises were heard and the wind was blowing harder than before…**_

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kanata was shocked, he could still feel Christine holding his arm but not someone clutching his shirt…**_

"_**MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Kanata shouted.**_

_**"KANATA! HELP! OVER HERE!" Kanata tried to search where the sound came from, until... it lead him to a deep well, there, he looked down below and saw Miyu, crying. **_

_**"MIYU!"**_

_** End Flashback **_

**"Miyu! Are you alright? Wait there! I'll look for a way to get you out of this damn well!" Kanata shouted, hints of fear were heard from his voice.**

**"Hurry! This well is scary!" Miyu screamed. She excluded the fact that her head was throbbing painfully and her left arm was giving her vicious stings.**

**"Wait!" Don't move!" Kanata said.**

"**Hurry hurry!" Miyu screamed yet again. It was obvious she was trying to fight back sobs.**

**Christine looked at Kanata, then she whispers to herself, "Wow, I didn't know that Kanata was that caring, or maybe... only to ... MIYU?" Then she began to shake her head, "Stop thinking things like that Christine! It's only natural for them because they're cousins!"**

**Kanata searched around for a rope or a vine or a piece of big log to help him get Miyu out but found nothing. Then he remembered something! "Hanakomachi! Can you check your backpack if there's a rope or something in there?" Kanata asked optimistically.**

**Christine checked her bag and blushed as she gave him the rope. (A/N: She has a rope! Wow...)**

**As soon as Miyu reached the top of the well, Kanata gave her a quick hug, "Thanks Kanata!" **

**Kanata blushed but no one noticed since it was already night time.**

**His blushing didn't last long, because soon after that, Miyu closed her eyes. She buried her head into his chest as hey body became limp. She..fainted.**

"**MIYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Kanata shouted at the top of his lungs.**

"**Oh, my! What happened?" Christine said.**

"**She... she must have been tired of shouting, let's bring her somewhere safe..." Kanata said, while carrying Miyu bridal style. **

**Christine ignored that and blushed hearing the word "Let's".**

**Kanata carried Miyu to a big piece of wood, "Miyu..."**

**Christine followed the 'cousins' to the nearby wood, she sat on the floor and just continued looking at Kanata who was looking at Miyu worriedly. (A/N: Did you get that? It's like this… Christine-Kanata-Miyu. Alright?)**

_** Kanata's POV **_

"_**This is all my fault... If only I had been looking at you every so often. I'm sorry Miyu. Please forgive me." Kanata thought wearily to himself.**_

_** End POV **_

"**I'm sooo shy! Kanata and I alone... Miyu's sleeping... ooooh! How embarrassing! Alone... me and Kanata... "Christine whispered, shaking her head while blushing furiously. Kanata noticed this and sweatdropped.**

**Then Kanata, breaking the silence, said, "Alright! I'm going to get the firewood," With bangs covering his eyes. **

"**_It's the least I can do for Miyu."_ He thought to himself.**

**"I'll come with you!" Christine said.**

**"NO! STAY WITH MIYU!" Kanata shouted.**

"**But-"**

**She couldn't finish her sentence, as she was cut off by Kanata.**

"**NO! STAY WITH MIYU!" Kanata repeated.**

"**But I-"**

**She couldn't finish as she was, again, cut off by Kanata.**

"**I SAID STAY WITH MIYU! OR DO YOU WANT IT THE OTHER WAY? YOU'LL GO AND SEACH FOR FIREWOOD AND I'LL STAY WITH HER?" Kanata shouted, obviously angered by Christine's words.**

"**Okay, I'll stay here... Take Care, Kanata." Christine said.**

**Kanata answered with a nod went in the woods again and started searching for some firewood.**

_** Chris and Miyu **_

**Miyu was quite moving now, "Uh... huh... nu... Ka-Kanata?" **

**Christine's eyes shot wide open, she's... searching for Kanata!**

**But she thought it was because they were 'cousins'.**

**"No Miyu, Kanata's not here." Christine answered Miyu.**

**Miyu looked at Christine with great confusion in her eyes.**

**"Wh... where is he?" Miyu asked.**

**Christine sighed and gave her a stop-worrying-about him look, "He went inside the forest to gather some firewood." She said.**

"**_WHAT? IN THE DARK? I have to find him!" _Miyu thought frantically.**

**Miyu tried to sit up. But as soon as she put weight on her left arm…**

"**OUCH!" Screamed Miyu. Then she fell back on the piece of wood again.**

"**MIYU!" Christine shouted worriedly. "I think your arm's broken! It must have been from the fall!" Assumed Christine worriedly.**

"**Let me check if I have some sort of bandage or anything in my backpack. Don't move, ok Miyu?" Christine said.**

"**A-alright…" Uttered Miyu as she sweatdropped. She was surprised that Christine was bringing stuff like that, even if she was only supposed to be at the Saionji Temple.**

"**Ummm… Christine… Why do you have those sorts of things even only to go to the temple?" Asked Miyu.**

"**You see, I had to bring these things so that I could take care of Kanata when he gets hurt or something!" Christine proudly said.**

"**You sound like his overprotective wife…" Miyu whispered to herself. **

**Unfortunately, Christine heared it.**

"**OH MIYU! DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! BUT DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD MAKE A GOOD WIFE FOR KANATA? YOU WOULD KNOW RIGHT? SINCE YOU'RE HIS COUSIN? OH MIYU!" Christine hysterically said.**

**Miyu sweatdropped. But she flinched from pain as soon as Christine playfully hit her on her broken arm. Though Christine didn't seem to notice.**

"**ALL RIGHT! I HAVE SOME BANDAGES! MIYU, GIVE ME YOUR ARM!" Said Christine, obviously happy when Miyu said that she was an overprotective 'wife'.**

**As soon as Christine was bandaging her broken arm, Miyu tried to sit up. Although she flinched as she could still feel the stinging pain, it was less painful than before.**

"**Don't stand up Miyu! You'll make your arm worse!" Said Christine as she let Miyu lie back down on the piece of wood.**

"**I'm fine." Miyu said. She tried to sit up, trying not to put weight at her left arm.**

**But she had to. Or else she couldn't sit up, let alone stand.**

**She flinched yet again at the pain she felt when she put her weight on her left arm.**

**Miyu stood up, ignoring the ache she felt. She held Christine's wrist, "Let's look for him…"**

**"What? It's freaky in there! Let's just stay here and wait for him… " Christine practically shouted.**

**Miyu shook her head.**

"**Besides, you're still a little weak and your broken arm could get worse!" Christine added.**

"**But what about Kanata?" Miyu inquired.**

"**Don't worry… Nothing bad will happen to him! Besides, he can take care of himself!" Christine said with confidence. (A/N: Man! She really DOES sound like a wife…)**

"**A… alright…" Miyu said, flashing a fake smile to Christine.**

**Christine beamed at her, "Now, now. Lie back down and don't worry about him, alright?"**

**Miyu simply nodded.**

**While they were sitting down, Miyu didn't say a word while Christine was talking to herself about becoming the future 'wife' of Kanata.**

_** Miyu's POV **_

_**"What will I do? Should I sneak off as soon as Christine sleeps? No, that wouldn't be right. She might get hurt while sleeping. Or should we just wait for Kanata? I don't know what to do..."**_

_** End POV **_

**But something got Miyu's attention, which distracted her from thinking. The bushes started to make noises, then…**

_** To Be Continued **_


End file.
